


Из пустоты

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Invisibility, Minor Original Character(s), Monsters, Original Character Death(s), Out of Character, Survival, abandoned places, aliens vibes, post-TFA, верни мне мой 2017, объяснения происходящему нет и не будет
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Рей соглашается полететь вместе с Кайло Реном к Верховному лидеру, в надежде, что он может рассказать ей о ее родителях хоть что-нибудь. Космическая буря вынуждает их корабль сесть на всеми покинутой базе. Но она кажется покинутой лишь на первый взгляд.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Из пустоты

Несмотря на множество событий, произошедших в ее жизни за последнее время: побег с Джакку, новые знакомые, пленение, снова побег, пугающая поначалу правда о себе и своих силах, неудачное обучение у Люка Скайуокера — Рей по-прежнему оставалась тем, кем была: механиком-недоучкой, жадно интересующейся кораблями. И хотя этот интерес был вызван сугубо практическими целями — а чем еще было интересоваться на галактической свалке? — он не угас и после того, как Рей оттуда выбралась.

И «ипсилон» был не похож ни на один из кораблей виденных ею ранее — он был бесшумен. Легкая дрожь корпуса ощущалась, когда они взлетали, но внутри не было слышно ни единого звука, будто двигатели и вовсе не работали. Внутри было не так уж и просторно: Рей сидела, подпертая с двух сторон штурмовиками, и напротив нее тоже сидели штурмовики. Девушка готова была поклясться, что как минимум половина из них не спускает с нее глаз под своими шлемами.

Она была в наручниках, но даже если бы она не обладала Силой, Рей бы с легкостью могла сломать их — ей приходилось проделывать такое в прошлой жизни. Тем более, что она согласилась отправиться к Верховному Лидеру добровольно, и даже сдала меч, хоть и с большой неохотой.

Это было опасно. Это было глупо. Но после холодности и отчуждения Люка Скайуокера, забытая всеми (кроме Финна, но чем он мог помочь ей из медицинской капсулы), Рей как за соломинку ухватилась за надежду узнать хоть что-нибудь о своих родителях. Кто они были? Почему бросили ее? Были ли они Одаренными, как она?  
И теперь Рей летела в неизвестность, окруженная штурмовиками. А Кайло Рен, пригласивший ее в это занимательное путешествие, не показывался — должно быть был в кабине пилотов.

Единственное, в чем Рей могла быть уверена — в том, что Рен не соврал ей. Он в самом деле считал, что Сноук знает о ее родителях. Но не соврал ли Сноук?..

Впрочем, что сейчас гадать. Она уже согласилась.

Рей снова осмотрела неброскую внутреннюю отделку корабля. Места тут было мало. Интересно, а где она находилась, когда ее забрали с Такоданы? Лежала на полу? Или ради нее Кайло Рен согнал с места парочку штурмовиков?

Представив себе эту картину, Рей непроизвольно улыбнулась.

— Что смешного? — прогудел белый шлем слева. Рей посмотрела на него долгим изучающим взглядом, а потом ответила:

— Ничего.

И снова тишина.

Ожил динамик под потолком.

— Внимание, — передал пилот, — мы меняем курс. Впереди буря, мы переждем ее на одном из форпостов. Расчетное время прибытия — через двадцать минут.

— Бури здесь не редкость, — снова прозвучало слева. Рей снова посмотрела на штурмовика, но теперь уже с удивлением. — Ты ведь знаешь, где мы?

— В Неизведанных регионах, — ответила Рей. Она не знала точно, но это было самое логичное предположение.

Неизвестно, ответил бы ей штурмовик, но дверь, ведущая в кабину пилотов отъехала в сторону, и вошел Кайло Рен. То, что он недоволен, чувствовалось, хотя он старался сохранять нейтральное выражение лица. Он занял свое место, ни на кого не глядя, игнорируя пристальный взгляд Рей. Она почти могла представить диалог, произошедший в кабине:

«Вы говорили, что мы сумеем обогнать бурю», — должно быть сказал Рен, мрачно нависая над бедным пилотом.

«Она движется гораздо быстрее, чем показывали рассчеты, сэр, — ответил ему пилот. — Вы же знаете, такие бури здесь не редкость. Но поблизости есть один из наших форпостов, мы можем переждать бурю там».

«Рассчитайте курс», — сказал Рен зловеще, повернулся и вышел… Нет, сначала пилот передал по внутренней связи, и все это время он стоял у него над душой, вглядываясь в показания приборов…

Кайло повернул голову, встретившись с Рей взглядом, и она вздрогнула от неожиданности, подумав, почему-то, что он прочел ее мысли.

***

Форпост располагался на планетоиде, обращавшемся вокруг красного карлика. Планетоид имел плотную атмосферу с сильными ветрами и вихрями, посадка была непростой, шаттл постоянно трясло из-за сильной турбуленции, а еще пилоты зачем-то позвали магистра к себе в кабину.

Вряд ли им был нужен совет насчет пилотирования.

Рей бы удивилась, узнав, насколько точно она угадала диалог, произошедший между пилотом и Кайло Реном ранее. А сейчас пилот вызвал к себе магистра, чтобы сообщить тревожащую новость:

— База не отвечает, сэр, — сказал пилот. — Мы передали наш код, его приняли автоматические станции, но на связь никто не вышел. Мы продолжаем вызывать их, но ответа по-прежнему нет.

— Возможно у них сломан передатчик, — заметил Рен. — Мы прошли первую линию?

— Приближаемся к ней, сэр, — ответил пилот самую капельку нервно. Первой линией назвались автоматические комплексы, защищавшие воздушное пространство от предполагаемого врага, которые отключались сигналом с базы. В случае автономного режима они должны были отключаться после передачи кода, но еще ни разу пилоту не приходилось оказываться в такой ситуации, и он нервничал.

К счастью, автоматика сработала. Шаттл прошел над невысокими скалами, и показалась сама база — сияющие огни маяков, видные сквозь мутную круговерть снега, дождя и пыли. Ангары не были закрыты, и шаттл успешно сел в один из них, оставив бурю за силовым щитом.

— Где все? — спросил второй пилот. Ангар был пуст. Это было не удивительно, но в таком месте, как этот форпост, находящемся на отшибе, прибытие шаттла было новостью. Тем более, если у них не работал передатчик.

Никто не встретил их. Даже дроиды не выкатились, чтобы начать положенную проверку судна. Словно база была необитаема. Пускай так, но разве об эвакуации или об атаке на нее бы не объявили? Об этом бы знали, и просто так попасть на базу было бы невозможно, и были бы хоть какие-то следы произошедшего.

Кайло Рен некоторое время осматривал пустой ангар сквозь лобовые иллюминаторы «ипсилона», а потом скомандовал штурмовикам выходить. Ему не нужно было проверять, он точно знал — база была пуста.

После того, как первая группа штурмовиков выдвинулась, осматривая коридоры — на тот случай, если персонал, покидая базу, оставил ловушки для незваных гостей — вышли и остальные, кроме пилотов, им было приказано остаться и поднять рампу.

Рей и сопровождающий ее штурмовик шли последними.

Никаких ловушек не было. Не было даже следов эвакуации, оплавленных мест от выстрелов… Зато, пройдя дальше в один из коридоров, ведущий к командному центру, они все увидели странную картину.

На полу валялись вещи: одежда, униформа офицеров и штурмовиков, оружие, обувь, элементы обмундирования. Лежали аккуратными кучками, будто их владельцы, сняв все с себя, просто сбрасывали одежду на пол и уходили куда-то босиком и нагишом. Идущий впереди штурмовик дулом бластера поворошил кучу одежды и сказал:

— Тут все. Даже белье.

Ему никто не ответил, все молча продолжали движение вперед. Один из штурмовиков случайно опрокинул стоящий прямо сапог, и из него длинным серым языком высыпался на пол сухой прах.

— Сержант, — негромко сказал Кайло. — Возьмите несколько образцов для анализа.

Но какой анализ — Кайло знал, чтобы превратить человеческое тело в пепел, сжечь кости, требуется высокая температура. И одежда при этом никоим образом не смогла бы остаться целой.

— Это нормально, что на базе Первого Ордена повсюду валяются останки и одежда? — спросила Рей. Ей тоже никто не ответил.

Штурмовики обследовали большую часть уровня, обнаружив несколько запечатанных помещений: двери изнутри были заварены, а замки — выжжены. Их вскрыли, в надежде встретить хоть кого-нибудь живого, но за закрытыми дверями картина была той же: одежда, обувь и серая пыль. В командном центре у многих компьютеров сгорели и расплавились цепи и микросхемы. Там временно и обосновались: оттуда можно было с помощью камер осмотреть всю базу и окрестности, хотя не все камеры работали.

Тем временем буря наверху усиливалась, и ее отголоски долетали даже сквозь плотную сумасшедшую атмосферу планетоида: энергия стала поступать с перебоями, и те немногие светильники, что горели, начали мигать и иногда гаснуть, и противно пищала сигнализация запасных источников питания. Пара штурмовиков взялись устранять эту проблему, один нес вахту у двери, а еще четверо были отправлены на разведку. Решив, что это подходящее время для разговора, Рей обратилась к Рену, возвышавшемуся над штурмовиком, пролистывающим записи с камер в обратном порядке, дабы понять, что тут случилось и когда:

— Мы можем поговорить? — спросила Рей. Ей показалось, что ее слова тут же приковали все внимание присутствующих к ней. Рен же кивнул и сказал в ответ:

— Конечно, — после чего указал на дверь, ведущую в смежное помещение. Когда штурмовик, сопровождавший Рей, попытался последовать за ней, Рен сухо и коротко сказал:

— Твое присутствие необязательно, — и штурмовик остался на месте.  
Оказавшись с Кайло Реном вдвоем Рей к своему удивлению почувствовала странную неловкость: в полутемном и пустом конференц-зале, освещенном лишь одной синеватой лампой они стояли слишком близко друг к другу, как заговорщики.

— Сними с меня наручники, — потребовала Рей. Собственный голос показался ей слишком тихим.

— Это для их спокойствия, — сказал Кайло. — Ты и сама прекрасно можешь от них освободиться.

— Мне необходимо твое разрешение. Для моего спокойствия, вдруг кто-нибудь из твоих белоснежек решит их снова на меня надеть, — ответила Рей.

— Хорошо, — Кайло не утруждал себя возней с ключом — наручники расщелкнулись от одного его жеста.

«Позер», — подумала Рей, потирая запястья.

— А мой меч? — спросила она.

— Его я вернуть не могу.

— Для их спокойствия?

— И моего тоже.

— Я же сказала: я согласна лететь к Сноуку. И не собираюсь размахивать мечом без нужды.

— Откуда мне знать, когда тебе покажется, что нужно помахать мечом, — возразил Рен.

— Мне неуютно тут без оружия, — мрачно сказала Рей.

— Ну, тогда тебе следует знать, что когда ты встретишься с Верховным Лидером, там будет еще неуютнее. Так что это не повод возвращать тебе оружие.

— А если возникнет опасность?

— Вокруг тебя с десяток вооруженных людей.

— Это меня скорее настораживает, чем успокаивает.

— Ничем не могу помочь.

Рей сжала губы. Потом буркнула негромко:

— Спасибо, что хоть наручники снял.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — ответил Кайло, и у Рей по спине мурашки побежали — до того странным тоном это было сказано.

— Ладно, идем, — торопливо сказала она. — А то твои штурмовики решат, что я тут тебя прирезала втихую и откроют пальбу, едва я выйду.

***

За те несколько часов, что они провели на базе, ситуация ничуть не прояснилась. От всего персонала остались только прах и одежда, значительная часть оборудования вышла из строя, в том числе почти все дроиды, кроме нескольких дроидов-уборщиков, которые стояли деактивированные.

— Сколько еще продлится буря? — спросила Рей, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. Ответил ей сопровождающий ее штурмовик:

— Восемнадцать часов. Может меньше, может больше.

Рей повернулась к нему, скрестив руки на груди. Она подумывала, о чем еще можно спросить этого разговорчивого парня, когда следивший за камерами штурмовик окликнул Рена:

— Сэр, кажется у нас есть выживший!

— Где? — Кайло моментально оказался возле него. Рей тоже повернула голову, стараясь рассмотреть, куда показывал солдат.

По одному из коридоров ковылял, держась за стену, мужчина. Он был одет в форменные брюки, сапоги и смятую, выбившуюся из-за пояса рубашку. Его лицо нельзя было рассмотреть из-за плохого освещения.

— Где он находится? — спросил Рен.

— Движется по основному коридору. При такой скорости пройдет мимо нас минут через двадцать.

— SN-211, ST-7615, встретьте его. Предупредите SN-215, — приказал Кайло. — Остальным оставаться здесь.

Приведенный штурмовиками первоорденец явно не понимал, что происходит. Он безропотно подчинялся, если его куда-то вели, но двигался очень медленно, заторможенно и постоянно оступался. Когда его ввели в командный центр, он даже не обратил внимания, что вокруг полно людей, лишь тупо смотрел вперед, тяжело моргая.

— Назовись, — потребовал от него сержант. — Имя, звание.

Никакой реакции. Быстро глянув на Кайло Рена, штурмовик легконько ткнул первоорденца прикладом бластера в грудь. Тот послушно отступил назад.

— Сэр, по моему он не в себе, — сказал штурмовик.

— Сделайте ему укол стимулятора, — сказал Рен и вернулся к просмотру записей вместе с другим штурмовиком.

Выжившего «укололи» и отвели в сторону. Рей и ее охранник оказались рядом, рассматривая мужчину. Апатичное выражение исчезло с его лица, и он будто бы стал проявлять признаки беспокойства. Заметили это и остальные. Сержант снова подошел к нему и начал задавать вопросы, но мужчина не слушал его. Он жмурился, схватился руками за голову и принялся раскачиваться на месте.

— Сэр, мне кажется стоит изолировать его, — слова сержанта оказались пророческими, но малость припоздали. Рен кивнул, штурмовики собрались было взять первоорденца под руки и увести, но он резко, как от удара, выпрямился и с жутким воплем схватился за виски. Его лицо покраснело, вены вздулись, а вытаращенные глаза буквально вылезали из орбит. А мгновение спустя он лишился головы: сначала в его груди будто что-то надломилось, треснуло, рубашка окрасилась алым, а потом лопнула на куски, как перезрелый плод с плотной коркой, его голова.

***

В другом месте и в другой ситуации Рей наслаждалась бы возможностью вымыться, не считая потраченную воду и не ожидая, пока она нагреется. Но сейчас ее мысли занимало только одно: не был ли заразен тот офицер? Она не знала ни одной болезни, от которых взрывались головы, но Галактика велика, мало ли, что в ней может повстречаться?

Рей завидовала штурмовикам — протерли доспехи и все. Ей же пришлось избавиться почти ото всей одежды — она вся была в крови.

Яростно намыливаясь, Рей за шумом воды услышала звук, словно открылась дверь. Выглянув из-за непрозрачной перегородки, девушка крикнула:

— Эй! — и ее голос эхом разнесся по пустой общей душевой.

— Я одежду принес, — донеслось из раздевалки. Это был ее болтливый сопровождающий-штурмовик.

— С пола подобрал? — мрачно спросила Рей. — Прах хоть вытряхнул?

— Нет, — ответил штурмовик. Внутрь он не заглядывал. — По шкафчикам поискал. Я… здесь положу.

— Спасибо, — пробормотала Рей, возвращаясь под струи воды и тщательно смывая с себя все. Внизу на решетке слива уже лежало несколько мелких осколков кости, и Рей не хотелось, чтобы хоть одна частица ныне покойного первоорденца осталась на ней.

Вымывшись, Рей выглянула в раздевалку. Штурмовика не было — и на том спасибо. Вытеревшись чьим-то полотенцем (все равно его хозяин уже стал прахом… скорее всего), Рей стала разбирать неряшливо сваленную на скамейку груду одежды. Она быстро отыскала себе штаны, и теплую плотную тунику — на базе было прохладно в тонкой футболке и жилетке, и обратила внимание на несколько отрезов ткани — один длинный и серый, и два покороче и погрубее, белых. Два белых Рей намотала на руки, чувствуя, будто возвращает себе что-то привычное. Надела штаны… и снова услышала звук открывающейся двери.

— Штурмовиков стучать не учат? — спросила Рей громко, быстро надевая тунику и всовывая ноги в сапоги. Но обернувшись она никого не увидела. Дверь была открыта, но ни за ней, ни в раздевалке никто не показался. Но Рей чувствовала на себе чей-то взгляд. Еще раз оглядевшись, она торопливо накинула на себя серый отрез, застегнула пояс и быстрым шагом покинула раздевалку. В коридоре она чуть не столкнулась со штурмовиком-сопровождающим.

— Зачем ты открыл дверь? — спросила Рей. — Вы всем пленникам так нервы щекочете?

— Я не открывал, — ответил тот. — Идем, магистр Рен хочет тебя видеть.

— Ага, сейчас, — Рей потянулась за резинками, чтобы затянуть влажные волосы в три привычные пучка, но успела завязать только один — вторая резинка лопнула у нее в руках по причине своей ветхости, и Рей, раздраженно отбросив мокрые кончики волос назад, сказала:

— Пойдем.

Ощущение чужого взгляда в спину не покидало ее, и, пока они не свернули за угол, Рей давила в себе желание обернуться и посмотреть, точно ли они в коридоре одни.

В командном центре трудились вновь включенные дроиды-уборщики. Все штурмовики оттерли свои шлемы, но атмосфера сильно поменялась. Чувствовалось, что присутствующих заполняют страх и непонимание. И злость, призванная замаскировать их.  
Кайло Рен ждал ее в конференц-зале. Когда штурмовик покинул их, Рен спросил:

— Как самочувствие?

— Нормально, — ответила Рей. — Гадаю, не лишусь ли я головы по примеру того парня. Это какая-то болезнь?

— Ничего не могу сказать. Я сам впервые такое вижу. Взятые образцы мы сможем проверить только в конечной точке нашего маршрута, — ответил Кайло. — Но как Одаренная, ты сможешь почувствовать, если заболеешь. Изменится твое ощущение Силы.

— Спасибо, меня это очень утешает, — сказала Рей, даже не стараясь сдержать нотки сарказма в голосе.

— Мне не кажется, что это была болезнь, — продолжил Кайло, — скорее какое-то внешнее воздействие.

— Это только догадки. Сколько еще времени мы проведем здесь? Мне не нравится это место, и тут происходит что-то странное и нехорошее.

— Чуть больше десяти часов, — ответил Рен. — Буря все еще над нами.

Осмотрев Рей и задержав взгляд на ее новой серой накидке, он заметил:

— Я знал, что ты захочешь использовать ткань.

Рей нахмурилась и недоверчиво заметила:

— Скажи еще, что ты лично ее выбирал.

— Скажем так, я подсказал, что стоило взять. Я все-таки знаю тебя.

В голосе Рена прозвучало не свойственное ему тепло, и Рей, не зная, как истолковать это внезапное и явное проявление заботы, смутилась и рассердилась.

— Не делай далекоидущих выводов, — огрызнулась она. — Я могу идти?

— Куда пожелаешь, — ответил Кайло. — Не забудь только взять с собой своего товарища-штурмовика. Я же знаю, у тебя к ним слабость, — последняя фраза прозвучала едко.

— Обязательно, — процедила Рей, развернулась и вышла. К сожалению Кайло Рен последовал за ней, и в командный центр Рей вернулась как под конвоем. Но внимание магистра тут же переключил на себя штурмовик, доложив:

— Сэр, FN-1532 и SN-119 не выходят на связь.

— Прогулку придется отложить, — негромко сказал Кайло, обращаясь к Рей. — Проверьте по камерам, — а это уже предназначалось сержанту, — и отправьте двоих на их поиски.

«Им стоит искать свежие кучи праха?» — хотела спросить Рей, но передумала. Атмосфера в помещении и так слишком сгустилась. Все здесь были в курсе, что покинуть базу в ближайшее время невозможно, а неизвестность и возможная опасность заставили бы занервничать даже самого спокойного человека.

Было тихо. Наконец зашипел передатчик:

— Сэр, — откликнулся один из посланных на поиски штурмовиков. — На уровне их нет.

Кайло повернулся к штурмовику, сидевшему за камерами:

— Где их последний раз фиксировали камеры?

— Пересечение коридоров А5 и А12, — сообщил тот, и Рен приказал:

— Осмотрите пересечение коридоров А5 и А12 на предмет следов или останков.

— Вы полагаете, что они могли стать жертвами… этого, сэр? — спросил сержант.

— Не стоит отметать и такую возможность, — ответил Кайло. Выражение лица у него было мрачным, и Рей, случайно поймав его взгляд, поежилась и зябко потерла плечи.

— Мы нашли останки, сэр, — донеслось из рации. — Но не можем определить, наши ли это…

— Медальонов нет? — спросил Кайло.

— Минуту, — штурмовик вздохнул, видимо роясь в останках. — Нашел, сэр. Да, это наши.

— Возвращайтесь, — приказал Кайло.

— Сэр, — осторожно начал сержант, — не кажется ли вам целесообразным отступить к шаттлу?

Кайло смерил его взглядом, и хотя Рей была уверена, что он откажется, Рен сказал:

— Вы правы, сержант. Забираем жёсткие диски и записи и отходим к шаттлу. Предупредите людей.

— Все слышали? — сержант уже обращался к штурмовикам. — Не спим на ходу. SN-115, достань жёсткие диски. ST-222, ты берешь записи. Сто тридцать седьмой, двести девяносто пятый, сто тринадцатый, двести одиннадцатый — сопровождаете магистра и пленницу к шаттлу. Двигаемся, девочки!

Штурмовики приступили к работе, а Рен, чуть задержался, видимо собираясь остаться и проследить за ними. Сопровождающий подтолкнул Рей к двери и сказал:

— Давай. Или желаешь им чем-то помочь?

Рей не ответила — не успела. Погас свет. Противно запищала сигнализация, включились лампы аварийного освещения, а некоторые штурмовики среагировали на это довольно нервно, крепче схватившись за оружие.

— Поторопитесь, — сказал Кайло, обращаясь к штурмовикам.

— Все в порядке, это просто перепад напряжения, — прогудел один из них. Но Кайло замер, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то, а потом склонился к передатчику:

— CT-120, FN-1912, ответьте.

Передатчик молчал.

— Сто двадцатый, девятнадцать-двенадцать, отвечайте, — приказал сержант.

Тишина, только лёгкий шорох помех в динамиках.

— Как я и сказал, — мрачно заметил Кайло. — Поторопитесь. Нам не стоит разделяться, сержант.

Рей поглядывала то на Рена, то на штурмовиков, а потом, вздохнув, закрыла глаза и попыталась сосредоточиться. Почувствовать хоть что-нибудь, если они не одни на этой проклятой базе.

— Сэр, — обратился ее сопровождающий к Кайло Рену, — кто-то должен отправиться вперёд и проверить шаттл. Мы могли бы…

— Нет, — оборвал его Рен. — Выдвинемся одной группой.

Так и не сконцентрировавшись, Рей решила попытать удачи в другом деле. Подойдя к Рену, Рей негромко сказала:

— Верни мне мой меч, — помявшись, она добавила:

— Пожалуйста.

— Он остался в шаттле, — ответил Кайло. Рей взглянула в его глаза, пытаясь понять, не лжет ли он, и встретила настороженный, но честный взгляд.

Они выдвинулись группой в десять человек. Шли по темному прямому коридору, подсвечивая себе путь фонарями, когда Рей вновь почувствовала, будто кто-то из темноты коридора, оттуда, откуда они только что пришли, буравит ей спину пристальным взглядом. Она замедлила шаг, и штурмовик-сопровождающий грубо подтолкнул ее в спину.

— Быстрее, — сказал он. Рей, не слушая его, обернулась, и штурмовик обернулся тоже, посветив в коридор. Пусто.

— Шевелитесь! — рявкнул сержант, и Рей не пришлось заставлять себя идти вперёд.  
Они прошли очередную дверь — у них были запасные автономные источники питания — и та с легким шипением закрылась за ними. Но они даже не успели дойти до следующей, когда дверь позади них открылась снова.

Звук открывающейся двери приковал к себе всеобщее внимание, и отряд остановился.

— Должно быть глюк, — неуверенно сказал один из штурмовиков.

— Нет, — сказала Рей, медленно отступая. — Это не глюк.

Она чувствовала чужой взгляд, направленный на них из пустоты, не злой, но и не сулящий ничего хорошего.

— Бегом, — скомандовал Рен.

Он тоже чувствовал чужое присутствие, но не мог определить, от чего оно исходило. А в существование невидимок он не верил.

Ботинки тяжело стучали по металлическому полу. Дверь в следующую часть коридора была совсем близко, и, когда она закрылась за ними, замыкающий притормозил, чтобы заблокировать ее. Группа остановилась. Вспыхнул сигнал, означающий, что кто-то стоит перед сенсорами с той стороны, но дверь не открылась. А потом и сигнал погас.

— Вроде отстало, — выдохнул один из штурмовиков.

— Это не повод задерживаться, — сказал Рен.

— Что это было? — спросил другой.

— Сто одиннадцатый, тебя сюда не вопросы задавать назначили, — прикрикнул на него сержант. — Шагом!

Они вновь возобновили свой поход, но Рей вовсе не чувствовала себя в безопасности из-за того, что дверь отделила их от неведомо чего. Хотя бы потому, что эта дверь была не единственной.

Кайло, двигаясь во главе группы, задавался схожими вопросами. Ощущения подсказывали ему не спешить, в то время как здравый смысл призывал к обратному.  
Когда они добрались до ангара, «ипсилон» встретил их поднятым трапом, но вместо того, чтобы почувствовать облегчение, Рей поняла, что ее ноги будто примерзли к полу. Ощущение опасности стало явным.

— Все чисто, — сообщил выдвинувшийся вперед штурмовик. И тут же резко вздрогнул и опал. Точнее опала опустевшая вдруг униформа, щитки и оружие со стуком упали на пол, а шлем откатился в сторону. На несколько мгновений все замерли, глядя на то, что ещё секунду назад было человеком. А потом не сговариваясь, не обдумывая, подгоняемые окриками сержанта, бросились назад к дверям.

Время странным образом растянулось. Рей видела каждое движение, ощущала себя так, словно еле переставляет ноги. И чувствовала острее, чем раньше, что неведомое нечто приближается к ним гораздо быстрее, чем они движутся.

Первый штурмовик, влетевший за дверь, застыл у кнопки закрытия, держа над ней руку. Штурмовик, бежавший за Рей рассыпался прахом, а его вещи по инерции продолжили свое движение, разлетаясь по полу. Другой штурмовик нажал на кнопку. Сержант споткнулся на ровном месте. Кайло Рен и еще один штурмовик пересекли порог, однако дверь затормозила свое движение, словно что-то удерживало. Рей, с размаха едва не врезавшаяся в бежавшего перед ней штурмовика, обернулась и увидела, что ее сопровождающий помогает сержанту. Еще двое отстающих испарились совсем рядом с ними, а их вещи раскатились по полу, вздымая облачка серого праха.

Девушка не знала, что на нее нашло. Протиснувшись под дверью, Рей протянула руку вперед и сделала жест, будто дергает что-то на себя — и в следующую секунду ее едва не сшибли с ног сержант и сопровождающий, которых она Силой подтолкнула вперед. Дверь опустилась.

Спасшиеся медленно отступали от нее, внимательно глядя вперед, будто могли увидеть то, что атаковало их.

— Как думаете, оно здесь? — спросил один из штурмовиков.

— Оно бы уже убило кого-нибудь, — ответил ему другой.

— Как оно оказалось там? — спросил третий.

— Оно тут явно дольше нас, — сказала Рей негромко. — И наверняка знает план помещений.

***

Они заняли ближайшее изолированное помещение, где закрывались двери. Можно было попробовать добраться обратно до командного центра, но никто не горел желанием идти вперед и проверять путь.

Пока остальные переводили дыхание, Кайло отозвал Рей в сторону. Ей и самой хотелось немного прийти в себя, но Рен давать ей отдыха явно не планировал.

— Что это за манифестация во время отступления? — резко сказал Кайло. — Зачем ты сунулась за штурмовиками?

— Потому что больше никто не сунулся, — огрызнулась Рей. — Мог бы и поблагодарить.

— Это было глупо!

Слова Рена прозвучали рассерженно, но выражение его глаз было обеспокоенным.

«Он беспокоится за себя, — сказала себе Рей. — Ведь если он не доставит меня к Верховному лидеру, ему придется отвечать».

Склонившись к Рей, Кайло негромко сказал:

— Постарайся остаться в живых.

— …До того момента, пока не прибудем к вашему Верховному лидеру, да, — ответила Рей, упрямо поднимая подбородок и чуть подавшись вперед. — Не переживай, останусь, тебе не придется отчитываться за меня.

Глаза Кайло чуть сузились, и Рей, подумав, что слегка переборщила с откровенностью, ощутила сильное желание отступить назад, но не пошевелилась, отстаивая свою территорию. Рен наклонился к ней так близко, что они могли бы столкнуться лбами, и сказал:

— Не беспокойся за меня. И не переоценивай свою значимость.

Рей не сдвинулась с места, и Кайло отошел первым.

— Сержант, свяжитесь с пилотами, прикажите им не опускать трап, пока не получат подтверждение по передатчику.

Подождав немного, пока все оставшиеся в живых придут в себя, а пилоты подтвердят получение приказа, он заговорил.

— Я был неправ, — сказал Кайло. — Нам следует разделиться. Делимся на три группы, следуем к шаттлу разными путями.

— Это самоубийство, — возразил сержант.

— Одна или две группы доберутся до шаттла и улетят. У вас есть другие предложения?

— Забаррикадироваться в командном центре и послать сигнал бедствия.

— Как вы думаете, почему обитатели базы не догадались это сделать? — спросил Рен, и в его голосе прозвучал мрачный сарказм. — Вариантов немного: либо оборудование выведено из строя, либо, что более вероятно, они так и не придумали, как они будут загружаться на спасательный шаттл, когда их враг невидим.

— Но сенсоры его чувствуют, — подала голос Рей. «И не только сенсоры», — добавила она про себя. — И, если двери служат ему преградой, значит оно материально. Его можно увидеть.

— И как мы это сделаем? — спросил Кайло мрачно.

— Узнаем тип сенсоров дверей, — ответила Рей. — Есть те, которые реагируют на давление и изменения плотности воздуха, на движение. Чем бы оно ни было, оно должно оставлять какой-то след.

— Но у нас нет никакого оборудования, чтобы выследить его, — заметил сержант. — Или ты предлагаешь выдрать сенсор из двери и ходить с ним наперевес?

— Есть идеи получше? — ответила Рей вопросом на вопрос.

***

Конструкция, получившаяся в ходе работ по изъятию сенсора и автономного источника питания, выглядела крайне хлипкой — тяжеленный блок и примотанный к нему проводами сенсор, теперь реагирующий на движение загорающейся лампочкой. И брал он небольшое расстояние — около метра.

— Не слишком надежно, — заметил сержант, оглядев плод трудов Рей и помогавших ей штурмовиков. — И он всего один.

— Можно снять еще несколько сенсоров с других дверей, — сказала Рей.

— И кто отправится наружу? — спросил сержант.

— Выберите кого-нибудь из своих людей, — предложил Кайло.

— Не надо, — сказала Рей. — Я пойду.

— Вот и прекрасно! — негромко сказал один из штурмовиков. — Пусть она идёт.

— Нет, — сухо сказал Рен. Рей упрямо посмотрела ему в глаза и сказала:

— Я пойму, когда нужно будет уходить.

— Мы можем послать с ней сопровождающего, сэр, — заметил сержант.

— Нет, — ответил Кайло. — Я сам с ней пойду, — и протянул руку за сенсором.

В коридорах было тихо. Когда дверь с шипением захлопнулась за их спинами, Рей ощутила желание постучать в нее и попроситься обратно.

— Чувствуешь что-нибудь? — спросил Рен.

— Нет, — Рей покачала головой. — Надо поторопиться.

Начали с ближайшей к ним двери. Рей доставала сенсоры, Кайло стоял рядом. На сенсор он не смотрел — да он ему был и не нужен, как и самой Рей.

Тишина царила давящая.

— Что это может быть? — спросила Рей, доставая сенсор из гнезда и вытаскивая прикрепленные к нему провода. — Что за существо?

— Не знаю, — ответил Кайло. — И вряд ли кто-нибудь узнает.

— Но оно действовало разумно, — заметила Рей.

— Ты хочешь с ним договориться? — спросил Рен. — Даже ранкоры устраивают засады. Это не признак разумности.

— Ничего я не хочу! — сердито сказала Рей. — Просто выбраться отсюда…

Разговор заглох сам собой. Они медленно переходили от одной двери к другой, переводя их на ручной режим и доставая необходимые детали. Пока руки работали, Рей прислушивалась к своим ощущениям. Но ее чувства молчали, молчал и ее спутник. Что бы ни обитало на этой базе, оно затаилось или находилось в другой его части.

— Готово, — сказала Рей, вытащив шестой по счету сенсор. Вся эта груда электроники скопом была довольно увесистой, неудобной для переноски и оттягивала руки. — Идем обратно.

— Погоди, — сказал Кайло.

Рей насторожилась.

— Ты что-то почувствовал? — спросила она, готовая в случае опасности бросить сенсоры и бежать.

— Нет, — сказал Кайло. — Это насчет другого.

— Чего? — спросила Рей, хмурясь. Рен молчал, не отвечая, пристально рассматривая ее. — Так что?..

— Я уже говорил тебе, — Кайло отвел от нее взгляд и посмотрел куда-то в даль коридора. — Будь осторожна. Постарайся остаться в живых.

— Побеспокойся лучше о себе, — сказала Рей устало. — Я прекрасно проживу и без этого.

— Как скажешь, — ответил Рен. — Идем.

Он повернулся к ней и, не взирая на недовольные возражения Рей, забрал все блоки питания у нее из рук.

Когда они вернулись к дверям, Рей внезапно ощутила резкий прилив страха. Ей захотелось убежать отсюда, и несколько секунд она вполне реально раздумывала над тем, чтобы уговорить Рена бросить штурмовиков и самим отправиться к «ипсилону». Но потом отогнала от себя эти мысли. Кайло постучал в дверь, и она отъехала в сторону, запуская их внутрь.

Оставшееся время они посвятили сооружению примитивных детекторов движения.

— Интересно, — заметила Рей, прилаживая очередной сенсор к блоку питания так, чтобы ничего не отвалилось, — что это может быть?

— Раз сенсоры чувствуют… — задумчиво сказал Кайло. — Может быть это взвесь металлических или минеральных частиц, нанороботы. Мы не видим их, а сенсоры замечают.

— Но если это нанороботы, что мешало им воспользоваться например воздуховодами? — спросила Рей.

Ее вопрос, по большей части риторический, заставил всех тревожно замолчать. Кое-кто автоматически поднял головы, глядя на решетки вентиляции.

— Они не могут, — сказал сержант. — В вентиляции есть система фильтров и мембран на случай резкого падения давления, эта конструкция специально предназначена для планет с атмосферой, непригодной для дыхания. Если это «наночастицы», они бы осели на фильтрах.

— В пользу этого говорит то, что наше неизвестное пользуется дверьми, а не вентиляцией, — заметил Кайло.

Рей также заметила, что ее разговорчивый сопровождающий, раньше не отступавший от нее ни на шаг, сейчас чаще предоставлен сам себе. На это никто не обращал внимания, дел было по горло и без него. Но это показалось Рей немного подозрительным. Хотя может быть он слишком близко к сердцу принял случившееся, или кто-то из погибших был его товарищем.

— Кажется, мы готовы к выходу, — резюмировал сержант, осматривая получившееся нехитрое снаряжение, по сенсору на человека. — Кто-нибудь хочет что-нибудь сказать напоследок?

Ему никто не ответил.

— Хорошо, тогда выдвигаемся, — приказал Рен.

Первыми в коридор выглянули двое штурмовиков, настороженно, поводя сенсорами. Сенсоры не реагировали. За ними вышли остальные, и группа, ощетинившись этими нелепыми устройствами, двинулась в путь.

Правда пришлось подождать штурмовика-сопровождающего — уж очень долго он готовился к выходу.

— Сто тринадцатый, взбодрись, — бросил ему сержант. — Мы ещё не улетели.

Ангара они достигли без приключений. Несмотря на то, что они продвигались медленно, проверяя едва ли не каждый метр, коридор был пуст. Если невидимка и бродил где-то, то точно не здесь. В ангаре его тоже не было — по крайней мере в радиусе действия сенсоров.

Эта новость подстегнула всех, и группа ускорилась. Всех, кроме сопровождающего Рей. Штурмовик похоже чувствовал себя неладно. Но на вопрос сержанта все ли с ним в порядке утвердительно кивнул.

Когда они достигли шаттла, штурмовики, как по команде, уставились на Кайло, ожидая, что он прикажет пилотам опустить трап. Но Рен не спешил.

— Что-то не то, — сказал Кайло с сомнением. — В прошлый раз оно нашло нас быстрее. И знало, куда мы направлялись.

— Сэр, — напомнил сержант, — прикажете опускать трап?

— Нет, пока нет, — ответил Рен. Его слова вызвали ощутимое недовольство. Воздух словно сгустился. Страх штурмовиков можно было ощутить, как нечто физическое, и Рей прислушивалась к нему, на тот случай, если кто-то из них решит действовать. Конечно она не переживала за Кайло Рена, но опасалась, что суета может привлечь к ним лишнее внимание.

— Сэр, — повторил сержант.

— Теперь ты считаешь его разумным? — спросила Рей. Кайло взглянул на нее и ответил сержанту:

— Хорошо, опускайте трап.

— Приказ принят, — сержант кивнул. С гудением стала опускаться рампа.   
Внимание людей было в основном приковано к сенсорам, которые они держали, и потому не все заметили неладное. Штурмовик-сопровождающий вздрогнул и стал оседать на пол. Его товарищ, хотевший помочь ему, отшатнулся, увидев, как из-под шлема потекла густая кровь. И тут же дернулся, а потом его амуниция и доспехи упали на пол, окутанные облачком серого праха.

В это время сержант, стоявший к ним спиной и не видевший, что происходит, доложил:

— Сэр, сенсоры шаттла фиксируют подозрительный всплеск электромагнитного излучения. Пилоты хотят…

Увы, что хотят пилоты тут же стало неважно. Сенсоры движения сработали, и тут же сержант перестал существовать, а его снаряжение раскатилось по полу. Окрик «Поднимите трап!» опоздал. Один за другим лежащие на полу сенсоры гасли, отмечая путь существа, ринувшегося прямо внутрь шаттла. Рей, Кайло и единственный оставшийся в живых штурмовик замерли — понятно было, что пилотам уже не помочь, но шаттл был единственным способом покинуть это место, и нужно было воспользоваться любой возможностью, чтобы выманить оттуда существо.

— Нам конец, — негромко сказал штурмовик, и даже вокодер шлема не смог скрыть истеричных ноток в его голосе.

— Если будем паниковать — точно, — ответил Рен. — Сохраняй спокойствие!

Снова вспыхнули огоньки — сенсоры реагировали на приближающееся существо. Оно не торопилось нападать — возможно резкие движения привлекали его? Но они же не смогут простоять так все время, дожидаясь, не передумает ли невидимка.

Нервы у штурмовика все же не выдержали, и он бросился в сторону. Невидимка немедленно среагировал на его движение, и штурмовик тоже погиб.

Рей задержала дыхание и заметила это не сразу. Она чувствовала присутствие существа рядом, чувствовала так, словно оно рассматривает ее, обходя по кругу. Кайло чувствовал себя примерно так же, пытаясь придумать, как им можно спастись. Казалось, что воздух сейчас зазвенит от напряжения.

Рей медленно провела сенсором перед собой, и лампочка загорелась. Рей и без него ощущала присутствие странной сущности, стоявшей теперь между ней и Реном.

— Почему мы ещё живы? — спросила девушка.

— Потому что оно тоже хочет улететь отсюда, — ответил Рен.

— И когда оно сообразит, что мы не хотим улетать вместе с ним? — Рей посмотрела на вход в шаттл: внутри, совсем близко, гостеприимно горели яркие лампы, в отличие от полутемного ангара. Но лампочка сенсора горела тоже.

— Так что?.. — начала Рей, но заметила, что Рен сосредоточен на чем-то.

— Будь готова, — только и сказал он. Рей понятия не имела, о чем он говорит, и к чему следует быть готовой, но напряглась.

С протяжным сигналом тревоги, заставив ее вздрогнуть, заморгала подсветка входа в ангар, и Рей поняла, что Кайло делает. Один за другим он отключал автономные аккумуляторы силового поля закрывающего вход.

Когда поле пропало, внутрь ангара с ледяным ветром и снежной крошкой ворвался тяжёлый, с удушливым серным запахом воздух планетоида. Ураганный порыв чуть не сшиб с ног, в горле запершило. Но ещё ветер сослужил им хорошую службу: чем бы ни было неизвестное существо, с ветром оно ничего не могло поделать и никак не противостояло его напору. Сигнал сенсора пропал, а потом Рей просто бросила его, взбегая по трапу в шаттл, кашляя до слез в глазах. Кайло — следом за ней, на ходу стукнув по кнопке герметизации.

Когда вход закрылся, а они смогли продышаться, Рей спросила:

— Как думаешь, мы одни здесь?

— А ты чувствуешь что-нибудь? — спросил Кайло в ответ.

Рей покачала головой. Единственное, что она чувствовала — это желание ещё покашлять, чтобы прошло жжение в горле.

— Точно мы узнаем только когда прибудем на место, — мрачно сказал Рен. — Идём. Мне нужен второй пилот.

Когда Рей уселась в кресло пилота, с любопытством осматривая кабину и вытирая все ещё слезящиеся глаза, Рен задержался ненадолго, а когда сел на другое кресло, то протянул Рей ее световой меч.

— Возьми, — сказал Рен. — Для твоего спокойствия. И безопасности.

Рей молча приняла меч, удивлённо глядя на Кайло, и повесила его на пояс.

Включились двигатели. Шаттл поднялся в воздух, готовясь опустить крылья, и мягко заскользил к выходу из ангара. И очень скоро исчез за пеленой дождя.


End file.
